My sister's keeper, My brother's maker
by OKBooey31
Summary: Collection of Klebekah extended/deleted scenes from cannon. Will be from both TVD and TO once TO starts up this fall. Spoilers for past eps/seasons! ye have been warned, mateys.
1. Always and Forever?

**A/N 1.0: Hey all- nothing new, just some more profile house keeping to clean things up a bit:) But if you're a new reader, welcome and I hope you enjoy!**

***Spoilers for 3x18: The Murder of One!***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. All dialogue is directly from the show and it is not mine. I did add the slap, however.**

* * *

><p><strong>3x18<strong>

"I can't believe Finn is dead," Rebekah said, somberly staring into the fire. She watched the flames and imagined them consuming her eldest brother.

"Good riddance. He was an _embarrassment,_ Rebekah."

She turned to look at her brother, "He was still your brother, mind your tongue," she said sharply. She was through with Nik's disrespect.

"Fine," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm and no regret. "Let's all say a prayer for Finn who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick _fool_ and he's better off in death."

As she turned to face Nik completely, Rebekah swore he had a small smile on his lips. She looked at him in disbelief. Who was this man standing before her? Surely, it was not the same one who had, once upon a time, talked so much about his love and desire for their family. Rebekah walked over to get a better look at her big brother, he looked right back at her, his eyes filled with annoyance.

"Is that how you would speak of me if I died?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Well you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that can kill us, so I guess we'll find out soon enough," he stated evenly, his intense eyes never leaving her face. "And, since when did you have a soft spot for them?"

Rebekah could not believe her ears. In a movement that surprised even herself, the second youngest Original raised her hand and swept it across Nik's face at lightening speed. It looked as if it took all of Nik's self control to keep from ripping her heart out on the spot. He gave her the most feral growl he could muster, summoning his inner wolf.

"The Salvatores may fight like dogs but they would _die_ for eachother," she said, struggling to keep the tears from falling. Rebekah would not give Nik that satisfaction. He didn't deserve it, not anymore. "At least _they_ know what family means. You destroyed us," she said with a slight shake of her head.

Nik looked at his baby sister, all signs of anger and frustration and resentment gone from his face. "I wanted a family," he said, almost gently but then the look of defeat and resentment returned. "They just didn't want me," he said. "And now we're unlinked. We are no longer responsible for eachother."

Rebekah could see that he was also fighting to keep his own tears from falling. It was a sign of weakness that she had only seen a few times over the multitude of years she had spent with Nik, and, to be honest, it frightened her to see her brother cry. He was strong and that was something she admired, but to see him give up so easily…

"So are you leaving?" She asked, once again unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

He closed his eyes, pursed his lips, and gave her a short nod. "As soon as I get my stakes, I'm gone," he said quietly, once again trying to keep the tears from falling. Nik drew a deep breathe. "I'm going to take Elena and use her blood to create a _new_ family, of _hybrids_," he said as if it would impress her, make her jealous. Rebekah could only watch his face in disbelief.

"And if I choose to stay?" she asked, barely able to ask the question.

Nik didn't answer right away, just looked at his sister with the same kind of disbelief that was written in Bekah's features. Would she really abandon him? Of course she would, and he shouldn't care. He was the one who had just said that the Original siblings were no longer responsible for each other. So, he pushed his fear of losing his darling Rebekah aside.

"Then you are _just_ as pathetic as Finn," he whispered before swiftly making his exit, unable to hide his emotions anymore.

* * *

><p>Rebekah turned to watch him leave. She made sure she heard his footsteps walk down the large hall before she broke down.<p>

She let the tears fall down her face and she didn't know why. She had no reason to cry for her brother. He had closed himself off, once again, hiding everything he felt, masking it in anger and it wasn't her fault.

Rebekah knows, deep inside her long dead heart, she knows that she should of expected him to leave her one day. But she guessed that she never thought it would be this soon. It didn't make her feel any less betrayed. After everything, she had _never_ left his side and she could not fathom him dismissing her so easily. The thought made her cry even harder.

Once upon a time they had loved each other. They had vowed to stay together: her, Nik, and Elijah. Always and forever.

But sometimes, Rebekah guessed, even forever has to end.

* * *

><p>Klaus ran. He ran out of that room. He ran down the elegant staircase and out of his mansion. He ran into the woods where he proceeded to throw a so-called temper tantrum. He yelled and knocked trees over and pulled at his hair before he crumpled to the ground in a pitiful heap, much like the one he fell into when he brought the mutated Henrik back to his family.<p>

Only then did Niklaus Mikaelson, the all-powerful Hybrid, the invincible Original, let his tears fall.

He couldn't hide from pain and betrayal and sadness. Not even _he _was powerful enough to outrun his emotions in the end, no matter how hard he tried.

At this moment, all he could do was lay there and let the tears fall down his cheeks as thoughts of Rebekah went through his head.

Once upon a time he had loved them. Kol. Rebekah. Elijah. Hell, even Finn. But then Kol and Finn left, damn them. Bekah and Elijah had vowed to never leave his side and, in turn, he had vowed the same, and Klaus was a man of his word.

Sure, he had daggered them, but it was to keep them safe. How could they, how could _Rebekah_, be so blind to not see that he loved them. How could they not see that he _would_ die for them.

Always and forever. That's what they had said oh so long ago.

But, Klaus thought, as he lay there with a hand covering his cheek where Bekah had struck him, wallowing in the loneliness that he was doomed to encounter his entire damned life, sometimes even forever has to end.


	2. Be Still and Know that I'm With You

**A/N: Anyone else wondering what happened when Rebekah woke up? Written because Jeremy and Elena weren't the only siblings struggling with family drama. Missing scene from 3x20 that runs in time with the Graveyard scene because, well, it broke my heart (this episode broke my heart on so many levels...the Klaroline scene, anyone? Poor Klaus) and because I absolutely LOVE the song choice (Be Still- The Fray). This show has so many geniuses working on its staff, it isn't funny. Anyways, this can also be seen as a companion piece to my other Rebekah/Klaus oneshot, _Always and Forever_.**

**Please review is you have a minute! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p><strong>3x20<strong>

**Be Still and Know that I'm With You**

Klaus laid Rebekah down on her bed and pulled a chair up beside it. He watched as her color started to come back and he grasped her small hand in his much larger one and did the only thing he could do.

He waited.

Rebekah gasped for air as her beautiful eyes flew open. She looked around nervously and gripped her brother's hand as her frightened eyes met his. Klaus tried to give her a soft smile as the tears welled in her eyes.

"Nik?" she whispered.

"I'm right here, sweetheart."

She was quiet, her breathing still ragged as she tried to figure out what had happened. Rebekah slowly took in her brother's appearance, he had not shed his attire from the evenings festivities.

"The dance," she said quietly, the tears spilling over. "Matt was going to take me and I missed it."

"Shh, little sister. With everything that happened this evening, I was glad you were not in attendance," Klaus said, wiping tears off Rebekah's cheek with his thumb. She looked at him, her face suddenly a mixture of fear and betrayal.

"Why?" she asked and he looked at her, his brow creased, trying to figure out what she meant. "Why didn't you notice? Couldn't you see it wasn't me, Nik?"

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I'm so sorry, Bekah."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and tried to turn away from him. Of course her self-absorbed brother hadn't noticed. Rebekah didn't know what hurt most, the fact that he hadn't noticed or the fact that he hadn't cared to notice, especially after all she had been through for him. The manageable tears had turned into sobs.

Klaus pulled Rebekah gently so that she was forced to face him. He looked at her gently, his face soft as he took her face in his hands. "Bekah, I'm so sorry, love. So, so sorry. I promise that it won't happen again. We're leaving tomorrow. I want you by my side, baby sister. You are _all_ I have left. I won't let that bitch take you away from me again. That's a promise, Bekah."

She sniffled and looked into her older brother's face, her vision blurred by unshed tears. "Al..always and forever?" she asked, trying to control her sobs.

Klaus smiled slightly and nodded. "_Always and forever_," he agreed before Rebekah broke back down and sobs wracked her body.

Nothing could erase the guilty feeling that worked its way into Klaus' stomach as he watched his baby sister cry. She had always been there for him, _always,_ and the one time she needed him, he had been too caught up in getting his dead heart crushed again to see it.

He got up from his chair and climbed onto Rebekah's bed and laid down beside her. She curled up against his body as he wrapped his arms around her, caressing her in the way that only an older brother can, resting his chin on the top of her head, murmuring comforting words to her as her body shook with sobs.

She was his little sister, his to protect and love, and nothing could change that.

Not even forever.


	3. The Silent Sound of Loneliness I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

**4x01**

_**Broken pieces of a barely breathing story where there was once love but now there's only me and the lonely. Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again**_

She woke up in a pool of blood, groaning and rubbing her neck. She sat up and looked around the empty room in confusion until the splatter of blood on the box stacked against the far wall caught her eye.

_"You _left _me."_

_"I _mourned_ you. My heart _broke_ thinking I'd never see you again."_

And break it did, all over again, as Rebekah remembered what had happened. Her breathing came in short, desperate gasps as she picked up one of the empty blood bags and the smell registered with her senses.

"_Put the blood down, Rebekah. There's a good girl."_

"_It's always been _me. _Not Finn. Not Elijah. Not Kol. Me!"_

A small hand covered her mouth as she threw the bag as far across the room as she could muster and slide as far away from it as she could, shaking her head as she went. None of it was enough to stop the tears from racing down her face.

"Nik?" she whispered, pressing herself against the wall, a sick feeling in her stomach. "Oh God."

"_I _loved_ you through everything and you didn't even care!"_

"_DROP IT!"_

"_You want your family?! Here's your family!"_

_The blood bags burst when she squeezed them, staring at Klaus the entire time. And then his hands were wrapped tightly around her neck and she couldn't breathe. The tears still cascading down her face as she looked into lost but angry blue eyes._

"_You want to know something, Rebekah? You're right. I _don't _care."_

_She started pulling at his hands uselessly, struggling to breathe._

"_From this moment on, you're not my family."_

_No. He didn't mean it. _He couldn't_ mean it. He loved her, always and forever. So, she tried to fight against his hold on her. She _had_ to make him understand._

"_You are _not_ my sister."_

_No, no, no. She squeezed her eyes shut, begging whatever God existed to let her wake up from this nightmare._

_"You. Are. _Nothing." _The last word was a __snarl, resonating deep in Klaus' throat as his hands began to tighten and twist her neck. Rebekah stopped fighting as his words sliced through her heart worse than any dagger he had shoved through it._

_And then everything went black._

Rebekah shook her head even more and frantically tried to wipe the dried blood, _Elena's_ blood, the blood her brother had spent the better part of a thousand years waiting for, off her hands. It was a futile attempt and she stopped, pulling her knees to her chest and the sobs wracked her body as Klaus' harsh words, as _her_ harsh words echoed loudly in the empty room.

In that moment, part of Rebekah wished she had left with Elijah last night. The other part just wished Elijah had been here to calm Klaus down, reign him in, just like only Elijah seemed to be able to do. But she _hadn't_ left and Elijah _wasn't _here. Rebekah wanted to go after Klaus, find him and beg for his forgiveness, if that's what it would take. But she couldn't because his words were still swimming around in her head as she was forced to watch their fight unfurl in front of her eyes over and over again

So she sobbed into her arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" she screamed into the loneliness inhabiting the vast mansion. "I didn't mean it, Nik! Please!…please… just… come back," she finished in a whisper.

No one answered and she knew no one would so Rebekah's heart finally shattered into a million pieces.

**A/N: Annnndddddd TVD is back with a bang! Guys...omg. I can't even. This Klabekah scene? I knew something like that was bound to happen but that didn't make me any more prepared for it! ugh. I still love Klaus and I understand why he did it and how perfectly in character it was since Rebekah told us in S3 that Klaus has no tolerance for anyone who betrays him but UGH. like, where the hell was Elijah? okay, yeah I know Daniel Gillies was probably working on Saving Hope at the time but still Elijah should have been there when Klaus woke up...not that it would have magically fixed everything but...I dunno, he just should have been there! He needs to be there ASAP to straighten Klaus the eff out since Elijah seems to be the only one who can, somewhat, reign him in. Can we just give all the awards to Claire Holt for that scene? her acting was _flawless_.**

**Anywho. I really enjoyed the episode. Hope you all did too! And, if for some ungodly reason, you need more feels to go along with this Klabekah scene and Rebekah's emotions, listen to Christina Perri's 'The Lonely'. credit to the chapter title and summary goes to that song.**

**Thanks for reading and review if you have a second! I love to hear from you guys:)**


	4. The Silent Sound of Loneliness II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

**4x01**

He squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden, unannounced flicker of lights and the heavy footsteps, in an _attempt _to block out everything. But it seemed his life was a conglomeration of failed attempts as of late.

"You bloody bastard, Nik. You sneaky son of a bitch!" Kol exclaimed in frustration.

"Niklaus." Elijah's greeting was more formal and they settled into silence, Kol falling into the arm chair by the couch Klaus was occupying. And then, "Where's Rebekah?"

_"You _left_ me!"_

_"I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you," Klaus said, pausing so he could turn and look at his little sister with raised eyebrows, his lips in a tight line to keep the 'I didn't know you had been taken as well,' shamefully, unspoken. But, he hadn't known and that was the truth of it. Surely Rebekah understood. She trusted him, didn't she? She always had._

Klaus wouldn't answer his older brother. He couldn't and he didn't know how, to be honest. He had fucked up, hadn't he? Maybe, just maybe, he had taken things too far with Rebekah. _No,_ his subconscious growled at him. _Damn her. _She had ruined everything, his entire life's work had, quite literally, blown to pieces in front of his face, by _her _hands.

_"You don't know _anything_ about family."_

_"I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger." There, that threat should shut her up. Did she not understand how much tolerance he was exercising? She _killed _his doppelganger, after all and even if Elena Gilbert was still 'alive' her blood had been rendered useless._

_But, of course, Rebekah took no heed to his warning. It all happened nearly too fast for him to register; Rebekah's small hand reaching out and grabbing one of his last blood bags. And then the popping sound as it hit the boxes stacked against the opposite wall._

_"NO!"_

_Where was the bloody dagger when he needed it? And as if things couldn't get worse, by the time he turned around, she had the other two in her hands._

"Niklaus? Where is our sister?"

He ignored the question once again and childishly rolled to his side, his back now facing his brothers. Klaus couldn't deal with this right now, not with everything he had worked for gone, the one person he had cared about above all else lying alone on a floor several hundred miles away.

"_I mourned you! My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again."_

_"Put the blood down, Rebekah. There's a good girl."_

_"It's always been _me! _Not Finn. Not Elijah. Not Kol. _Me_! I loved you through _everything_ and you didn't even _care."

_"DROP IT!"_

_But she didn't listen. When did she ever? And the next thing he knew, the _last_ of Elena's human blood, the _last _Petrova_ _doppelganger, was squirting through Rebekah's hands. He rushed at her as she threw the now empty bags to the floor in disgust. Klaus lifted her off her feet, his large hands encircling her throat._

_"You know something, Rebekah? You're right. I _don't_ care." And he didn't. He couldn't care about someone who claimed to love him through everything but had destroyed the one thing his life had revolved around for the past five hundred years when all he had ever done was attempt to break his damned curse and build an army to keep his family _safe.

_"From this moment on, you're not my family."_

_She squirmed a little in his grasp, trying to break his iron grip on her throat at his words. He peered at her down his nose and began to twist his hands._

_"You are not my sister."_

_She stilled, her eyes widening and Klaus had to force himself to breathe so he could finish._

_"You. Are. Nothing," he growled, the words resonating low in his throat._

_And then he snapped her neck and dropped her, his baby sister, unceremoniously to the ground and stalked away as fast as he could._

_He had to get out._

A tear fell to his cheek and down into the fabric of Elijah's couch and he didn't know _why_.

He had lost it all; his blood, his control, his sister. All of it…gone, just like that. And he didn't know what hurt more. He cursed his impulsive nature. He cursed this infernal, contorted curse that had been placed upon him. He cursed Rebekah for betraying him.

But most of all, he cursed himself for not knowing what to do or how to deal with it.

**A/N: So...this is a few days removed lol. I really don't like this as much as I love chapter 1 and Rebekah's thoughts. This one feels really scattered but that's how I imagine Klaus feeling. I almost didn't post it but I felt obligated to but to counter act the intense emotions, I have a new drabble for 'Wrapped Around Her Little Finger' in the works so we get some warm/fuzzy Klabekah...we all need more of that in our lives lol;) So, I hope you enjoy! Review if you have a second:)**


	5. Fine Winding Tendrils I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

**4x04**

**_Your face saving promises, whispered like prayers, I don't need them. No, I don't need them. I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weakness. I need this._**

Cornered.

That's how Rebekah feels. Cornered, betrayed, _stupid_. Completely and utterly stupid.

She takes a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears when she hears the footsteps behind her, when his scent meets her nose. She looks up at Stefan and back at the ground. Somehow, Rebekah knows what's coming before it does.

"I'm sorry little sister but you're right," Klaus says, pulling the dagger and vial out from behind his back and looks down at the ground, dipping the tip into the ash. He looks up at her and mutters, "You really are a hopeless fool."

She knows it's coming but she still tries to run. Suddenly, Stefan's standing in front of her, blocking her way out.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah," he whispers and tears fill her eyes, slowly leaking out of the corners. In that moment, she knows that her brother is right. She always finds a way to get hurt because she _needs _to feel wanted. She is hopeless and she is a fool. But the truth hurts so Rebekah does the only thing she can think of.

She lashes out.

"Go right ahead," she challenges, desperately hoping that he won't rise to meet it. He is her brother after all. "_Laugh_ at the girl who loved too easily."

He doesn't answer, he just simply looks at her, the determined look still on his face. Klaus isn't backing down so Rebekah doesn't either. If there's one thing he's taught her, it's not to go down without a fight.

"But I would have rather lived my life than yours, Nik," she says, something akin to sympathy leaking through her voice. Rebekah _hates _it but she can tell by the way Klaus' face drains and his eyes fill with emotion that she's hit her mark. She musters up as much of the snooty, heartless mean girl she can to finish. "No one will _ever _sit around a table telling stories about a man who _couldn't_ love."

Klaus shifts uncomfortably and looks to the ground. She sees the fingers gripping the dagger shake slightly and as angry and hurt as she is, Rebekah wants to take it all back. She wants to take her big brother in her arms like she has so many times over the centuries and try to help him because she knows everything she's just said is wrong.

He _does _feel and he feels immensely. It may be contorted and skewed but she knows Klaus _can_ love. And it kills her because she's in no position to help him this time. She's experiencing too much pain at the moment.

"_Do it_," she bites out, continuing just like the scorned woman she is. "Look me in the eye and do it, you _coward_."

Rebekah watches the single tear fall down her brother's cheek and her heart aches but whether it's for her or for him, she can't tell.

"_DO IT!"_ she screams, taking a cautious step forward and he meets her halfway.

Rebekah gasps. She can't breath anymore and falls limply into Klaus' chest Her head is in the crook of his neck, his hand rests gently on her back, holding her up as the dagger penetrates her flesh.

Oddly enough, she finds his estranged embrace somewhat comforting.

And then everything goes black.

**A/N: Guiseee. I knew it was coming but that didn't make it any easier:,( but, once again, can we just take a moment and give all the awards to Joseph and Claire for yet another (well more than 1 in this ep) Oscar deserving scene? Seriously. I have way too many Klabekah feels to function properly right now.**

**Title credit goes to 'My Skin' by Natalie Merchant.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you have a second:)**


	6. Fine Winding Tendrils II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

**4x04**

Empty.

That's how Klaus feels as he hides, the dagger and vial of ash in hand, now that he knows the full story about his sister and Alexander. Empty, betrayed, and alone. So very alone.

He takes a deep breath, doing his best to keep his anger leashed. Somehow, it's easier to remain calm as he hears Rebekah's heart racing. At least she _knows_ what's happened, maybe that way she can feel a fraction of the betrayal he feels, the betrayal he felt nine hundred years ago.

_"You're only family was nearly _wiped out_ because of your_ stupidity_."_

_"You trusted _him_ over _me!"

She promised him 'always and forever' a thousand years ago only to have spat in the face of that oath a century later. After all the time they've spent together, Klaus would like to think she knows good and well that he does not tolerate betrayal.

"I'm sorry little sister," he says as he steps into the room and Rebekah slowly turns to face him. "But you're right. You really are a hopeless fool."

Klaus watches her with the deadly, emotionless expression as he sticks the dagger into the White Oak ash and sees the tears form in her eyes. The only thing she does to react is try to run and that's only because she knows he's right. He tells himself that's a good thing; he tells himself that because she knows, this whole ordeal will be easier.

Stefan stops her escape and whispers, "I'm sorry, Rebekah."

Rebekah turns around to face him and he's sees the wetness on her cheeks and he _hates _it. He loathes how young and vulnerable it makes her look because it reminds him how, despite everything, despite all the harsh words and betrayals by both of them, he _has _to protect her because, for the majority of the past five hundred years, Rebekah has been all that Klaus has had. And in his weakest moments, he clung to her like she was his only lifeline.

"Go right ahead," Rebekah dares, always one to fight fire with fire. "Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would have rather lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will _ever_ sit around a table telling stories about a man who _couldn't_ love."

Klaus looks to the ground, keeping his eyes on anything and everything but his sister. Her words had hurt him more than he wanted to let on. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. But part of him took it in and he felt Rebekah's accusation settle in his head and doubts began to swirl around his brain.

Of course he couldn't love. He was a monster that was that. Monsters were unable and undeserving of love. Klaus didn't know how, even after a thousand years, he could let the lessons Mikael literally pounded into him, slip through his consciousness.

"Do it," Rebekah continued. "Look me in the eye and do it, you coward."

He shifted uncomfortably as he felt the tear run down his face. Rebekah seeing his tears was one thing but Klaus was painfully aware of Stefan's presence. He struggled to get himself together, it would not do for his one ally to see him in a moment of weakness.

"_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak…. We do not feel and we do not care."_

"DO IT!" Rebekah screamed, taking a hesitant step forward.

Klaus moved at the same time and felt the dagger sink into Rebekah's flesh. She gasped, leaning into him as his hand went to steady her weakening body, gently resting on her back. Her head lolled in the crook of his neck and Klaus let his cheek rest against her soft hair, his blue eyes frantically looking around the room, trying to regain his composure. He briefly made eye contact with Stefan and the younger vampire looked away and, for that, Klaus was thankful.

He should have known this wasn't going to be easy. It never was, not with Rebekah and not with any of them, if Klaus was being honest. But it was all he knew to do, the only way he knew to express his frustration and his emotions, the only way he knew how to protect his siblings against all the harm he had encountered.

Rebekah finally became completely limp against him and Klaus' cheek leaned against her hair heavily as he looked away and felt the unshed tears in his eyes.

Holding her body against him, Klaus maneuvered his baby sister to one of the couches and laid her down, gulping as he took in her daggered form, begging himself to find some form of control. He had a job to do, after all but the need to run had never felt so strong.

He had to get out before he broke and run he did.

Klaus used his supernatural speed to move past Stefan, move away from his sister's body. He stood in the front lawn of the Boarding House breathing heavily and looking at his shaking hands as he desperately tried to come to terms with who he was and what he had just done.

"_Crazy or not, that kind of love never dies."_

It wouldn't matter how far he would go. Klaus knew that he would always love his little sister, even if he had a twisted way of showing it but he still couldn't help feel the sting of her betrayal. And there was his motivation, his control.

Without a second thought, he pulled his phone out and called his pilot.

Maybe defiling the grave of the man who, once upon a time, had threatened to take his sister away would make him feel better.

Klaus was a villain after all.

**A/N: still too many Klabekah feels. ugh.**

**Once again, story title goes to Natalie Merchant's 'My Skin'.**

**Thanks for reading and please review if you have a second- I appreciate it:)**


	7. because i like the way it hurts I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

**4x11...? or 4x12... idk.**

**_you'll always be my hero_**

"He was going to kill me," Rebekah said in disbelief, turning around with wide eyes to look at Klaus. She was shaken to say the least. There was something less threatening about a Salvatore with a White Oak stake pointed at her heart. But her own brother? The brother who had been her partner in crime at one point in time? The brother that between him and Klaus had taught her everything they knew about getting into and out of mischief.

Sure, Klaus had shoved his daggers through her heart time and time again but he had never raised a stake to her. Not one that would kill her, anyways and even then, he had been suffering from the Hunter's Curse. No matter how much Rebekah hated him at the moment, there was no way she could blame Klaus for that.

And the way he had rushed in and saved her, his hidden agendas beside and betrayals aside, Rebekah knew he never would.

Klaus smirked at her and gave a half shrug, trying to play the situation off.

"Well then, I think you need a lesson on how to _properly _dagger a sibling."

Rebekah felt her eyes grow wide for half a second, waiting for Klaus to pull one from his coat pocket and embed it into her heart once more. Just as quickly she schooled her features, not willing to give Klaus the satisfaction of seeing her fear even though all she wanted to do was have him comfort her, tell her that it was alright. She wanted to her him say that as long as he was around, no harm would come to her just as he used to.

But things had changed. Her older brother who she had loved dearly had hurt her one too many times and she had to teach him a lesson. She had to prove to him that she wasn't a little girl anymore. She had to show him that she could take care of herself.

"Burn in hell," Rebekah sneered before turning on her heel and leaving through the door Kol had only moments before. She paused on the other side momentarily to catch her breath but she sat there and listened to the silence on the other side longer than she would have cared to admit.

Rebekah listened with bated breath until she heard Klaus' heavy footsteps trudge away into his vast, empty house. She let out the breath she had been holding and, squeezing her eyes shut, rested her head against the door. She had to compose herself.

After all, she had work to do.

**A/N: FINALLY A KLABEKAH SCENE Akashkg;djhaskdjgha;sd. but omg it hurt so bad. I'm worried about Bekah, guys:/**


	8. because i like the way it hurts II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

**4x11...? or 4x12... idk.**

**_even though you've lost your way_**

_"Going somewhere? I wouldn't if I were you. If Damon kills the hunter, Nik won't be pleased."_

_"I told Nik I wouldn't touch the kid. I didn't."_

_"Now, well, that was clever."_

_"I'm sure he'll really appreciate it."_

Klaus rolled his eyes when he heard his youngest siblings bickering on the floor below him. He knew it had been only a matter of time before the inevitable family reunion. However, Klaus hadn't been planning on having two rogue siblings to reign in.

"_You'd really dagger me?"_

As he kept an ear on Kol's rant about their family and what monsters they'd become, Klaus threw his paintbrush down and strode to his desk in the next room. He quickly discovered that, sure enough, one of his daggers was gone.

_"Kol!"_

_"I won't let you raise Silas."_

Klaus let out a frustrated growl and sped to the floor below him, his eyes narrowed in on the White Oak stake pointed at his sister's heart upon his arrival. He rushed into the room. Within a split second, Kol was shoved backwards into the opposite wall.

"Enough with this foolishness. Put it down, Kol," he commanded.

Kol ignored him and, snarling at his brother, narrowed his eyes. He ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving Rebekah and Klaus alone in thick, tense silence.

He watched his sister with concerned eyes as she turned to look at him. Klaus could see the fear and the layer of unshed tears in her eyes. He patiently waited for the shock to wear off so she could speak. All he wanted was to make sure she was okay. Despite all he and his sister had been through, he had never, not in his right mind at least, raised a stake in her direction and Klaus had made sure anyone else who had ended up dead.

"He was going to kill me," Rebekah said after a second, looking up at Klaus.

"Well then," he said with a raise of his eyebrows as he took a step towards her. "I think you need a lesson in how to properly dagger a sibling."

All Klaus had wanted to do was diffuse the tension and help Rebekah rid herself of the shock. His response, unfortunately, had the opposite effect.

"Burn in hell," Rebekah snapped, an angry look crossing her face, before she turned on her heel and strode out of the room, slamming the door in her wake.

Klaus released a heavy breath and watched the door Rebekah had disappeared through, leaving him in painful silence where Kol's words echoed through the room.

_"Daggering siblings when you disagree with them. Look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face because he's so _disgusted _with our bickering!"_

He squeezed his eyes shut in an oh, so desperate attempt to block them out, to deny the truth behind them.

But he couldn't and the worst part was, deep down, Klaus _knew_ it was his fault and in that moment he missed Elijah's presence and guidance more than ever. He wasn't good or moral, that role belonged to his older brother. And Elijah, alone, was the one who could reign them all in.

Ha had thought Rebekah had finally turned a corner with him, had forgotten her anger but no. She had left him all alone in this large, empty house that, not so long ago, had been filled with his entire family, just like he had and would always want.

Always and forever.

**A/N: I know I said it already but it hurt soooo bad:( my poor bbs!**

**title, summary, and lyrics courtesy of 'love the way you lie, pt 2' by Rihanna ft. Eminem**

**thanks for reading! Review if you have a minute? pretty please? :)**


	9. just last the year

**A/N 1.0: Team Better Than You is baacckkkkkkkkk to sass all the things and be awesome, socially awkward co-dependent siblings and I couldn't be happier wah.**

****(and so is my inspiration for them! yay!)****

**Disclaimer: I don't own TO.**

* * *

><p><strong>1x02: house of the rising son<strong>

For once, Marcel doesn't call him- there aren't any innumerable errands to run, no parties to go to, no new bar they have to hinder with their antics. He doesn't even hear from Sophie. And after the past thirty-six hours, Klaus can say it's nothing less than a blessing. He's been at this all summer; playing this game, following rules and, inevitably, messing it all up. He leaves Hayley's room and, after his interlude with Rebekah, he heads straight for the liquor cabinet. He's a hybrid and it doesn't matter but he's finished two bottles of whiskey before 11 am.

With a back drop of incessant girlish chatter, accompanied by an occasional laugh, he goes about bleeding the nightwalker out and he isn't gentle about it. He cuts along small, slow-bleeding arteries, gives him puncture wounds which heal almost immediately but that's not the point. He doesn't care how many times he has to slice through the skin. He cares about the control- something he hasn't exactly possessed all summer and it's gotten to the point where merely painting a canvas isn't quite good enough.

It's late when Klaus finally retires to his room- the hot beads of water mingle with the dried, flaked blood and drip down slide off his shoulders, roll down his back and off his skin, the cool tile against his forehead as he leans against it. He wasted a day- he could have done something more productive in regards to finding his big brother. For all he knows their window of time could be small and margin for error incredibly low but he needs a moment, he needs to breathe but between everything- Rebekah's arrival and various discoveries, Hayley's abortion scare and the mess that made, his throat's closed up and the weight of the world's settled on his shoulders.

And he's in no mood to deal with his little sister when he finds her sitting on his bed.

So he, naturally, ignores her, pulling the covers back and sliding in with his back facing her.

And, naturally, Rebekah doesn't seem to take the hint.

"Where's Hayley?" he asks after a moment.

"Asleep." She shifts on the bed, the mattress moving under her slight weight, so she's leaning back against the headboard. "She's not half-bad, Nik."

He snorts. "You were absent for the debacle she was involved in back in Mystic Falls."

"Please. Someone could snap one of your colored pencils in half and it'd be a debacle," she scoffs. He half-rolls to give her a look, quirked brow and all but Rebekah continues regardless. "Besides, you have to give her credit. She lived in a house with you and you alone for three months and has only complained about the lack of female company and the air conditioning. That certainly deserves some kind award."

He thinks back over the months he's been in New Orleans. He'd set several ground rules with her within the first two weeks before running off to Mystic Falls one last time and, upon his return, she'd still been there- curled up, fast asleep on a sofa but still there. He'd grown accustomed to the little wolf-girl's presence- finding her in the kitchen every morning or happening upon her on the sitting on the back porch in the evenings before he'd run off to frolic the streets of the Quarter with Marcel. She had no problems staying out of his way but, somehow, she'd always show up when he was in a mood. He couldn't explain it and it should terrify him more than it did but every time the baby's heart began thundering away in his ears, he'd calm down ever so slightly- enough to make a difference. And even now with just the thought, Klaus finds a small smirk spreading across his face.

"And he smiles," Rebekah says.

Klaus doesn't respond and they lay there in the silence- comfortable, companionable like it used to be between them. He suddenly feels the need to say something, to do something, _anything_ but words won't fall past his lips and he begins to fidget. But Rebekah waits. She sits there, she doesn't push him. He knows she's not patient, not by any means, but she's patient for him this time.

"I'm sorry," he finally mutters.

She sighs and her little hand reaches out- tentatively, hesitantly- before coming to rest on his upper arm, her thumb brushing soft, soothing patterns

"You didn't know. That doesn't excuse bartering our brother but you didn't know," she says just as quietly.

He nods. They do. There isn't any alternative. When he'd brought Elijah's coffin to Marcel, he'd known he'd get Elijah back in the end and if his brother was angry after the fact, then so be it- he'd do what needed to be done but respect his brother's wishes in hopes it'd make up for his move, in part at least but things have changed and there's a fear deep inside him, eating away at him- he _cannot_ lose his brother, his only living brother, _his big brother_. After both Henrik and Kol, even after Finn, were he'd been able to do nothing but watch helplessly as they met their ends, he doesn't think he could live with the guilt of not doing anything when he could- it would eat him alive and consume him until he had nothing left to give.

"We'll find him, Nik."

Her voice is quiet but firm. She knows- she understands how he feels. If they lost Elijah...he'd lose Rebekah and then he'd lose himself. There isn't any other alternative, his quest to regain his kingdom be damned because it just wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't be _right_ without Elijah at his side- always and forever.

"I promise, Bekah," he says, turning to look at her again.

She smiles sadly, her lips pressed together.

There's too much vulnerability circulating around them and it's uncomfortable in the worst sense of the word. She breaths and swings her legs over the side of the bed as he turns back to his side.

"I think the person you really need to be apologizing to is Hayley," Rebekah states matter-of-factly. "God only knows what horrors you put her through this summer."

Even though she can't see his face, he smirks as she stands from the bed and walks towards the door, her hand resting on the knob when he speaks.

"I'm glad you're here, Bekah."

She pauses and he expects to hear some snarky statement thrown back at him, something about someone needing to clean up his messes but she only turns slightly to look back at him.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, traitor. Now get your beauty sleep. We have work to do in the morning."

He chuckles as she flips the lights off, the door clicking shut softly in her wake.

**A/N 2.0: ep 1, Klelijah had me in tears (I still have a klelijah something from 1x01 in the works), ep 2 has me drowning in Klebekah feels. I'm almost afraid of what ep 3 will be like. but holy cow TO is freaking awesome:D I keep reblogging scene gif sets over on tumblr and being like 'oh that was my fav scene! wait...no, that one!' I finally just came to the conclusion the entire episode was my favorite scene. oh well.**

**thanks for reading! please review if you have a second- it's much appreciated, lovies:)**


End file.
